Aus Hass wird Liebe
by kleinae-foody
Summary: Ken ist über seine Gefühle verwirrt... (Ehrlich, ich hasse diese Summarys) KenFarf, slash, lemon, ooc, Komplett


Ken ist über seine Gefühle verwirrt...

lemon, ooc (denke ich mal...)

Ken/Farf

* * *

Aus Hass wird Liebe

Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag in Tokio. Die Vögel zwitscherten wunderschöne Lieder. Ich lag auf einer weichen, warmen Wiese in irgendeinem Park und genoss das Sonnenbad sichtlich. Doch leider musste ich Zum Koneko zurück, da meine Sonderschicht in 10 Minuten beginnen würde. Seufzend erhob ich mich aus meiner liegenden Position und machte mich auf den Rückweg. Aya legte sehr viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit und zwang einem harte Strafarbeiten auf, wenn man nur 1 Minute zu Spät kam. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Ich beschleunigte mein Tempo, da es 5 Minuten vor zwölf war. Als ich keuchend im Laden ankam, sah ich sogleich Aya, der an der Kasse stand und schon auf mich wartete. Kaum stand ich neben ihm, drückte er mir seine Schürze in die Hand und rauschte mit den Worten „Ich geh ins Krankenhaus" ab. Aya würde wieder seine Schwester, Aya-chan, besuchen, die seit geraumer Zeit im Koma lag. Schwarz war Schuld, deswegen hegte er auch so viel Hass gegen Schwarz und besonders gegen Schuldig. Obwohl ich mir eingestehen musste, dass die 2 ein zu süßes Pärchen abgeben würden. Bei diesen Gedanken musste ich grinsen. Ich glaube, Aya hätte mich spätestens jetzt gekillt. Doch irgendwie wurde mir selber bei den Gedanken an Schwarz warm ums Herz, doch konnte ich mir nicht erklären wieso. Näher darüber nachdenken konnte ich auch nicht, da die Mittagspause vorbei war und augenblicklich eine ganze Schar von wild gewordenen Gänsen, anders auch Schulmädchen genannt, in den Laden stürmten. Ich seufzte, dass würden 3 harte Stunden werden und zum tausendsten Mal schlich sich die Frage durch meine Gedanken, wieso ich für diese 3 gottverdammten Sonderstunden zugestimmt habe und zum tausendsten Mal bereute ich meine Zusage, als der gackernde Haufen um mich rum stand und wild auf mich einredete. Als dann auch noch ein fröhlich pfeifender Yohji an mir vorbeilief, wobei einige dieser Weiber verliebt aufseufzten, war es um mich geschehen. War ja klar, dass dieser faule Playboy mich auch noch ärgern würde. Und was machte Omi gerade? Tja, da es gerade einmal Mittag war, saß er just in diesem Moment auf irgendwelchen Schulbänken und ließ sich vom Geschwätz der Lehrer berieseln. Wenigstens war ich nicht der einzigste, der leiden musste.

Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft die 3 Stunden hinter mich zu bringen. Ich war gerade dabei, die letzten weiblichen Wesen aus dem Blumenladen zu scheuchen, als Omi von der Schule zurück kam. Erleichtert schloss ich die Tür ab und drehte mich dann zu Omi um.

„Na, wie war die Schule, Omi-chan?", fragte ich ihn lächelnd. Er lächelte gequält zurück.

„Nicht so toll. Wir haben einen neuen Schüler bekommen", antwortete er. Ich schaute ihn fragend an, doch Omi wollte nicht weiter reden.

„Mensch Omi, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, rück schon raus mit der Sprache, wie heißt er? Ist er nett?", forderte ich ihn ungeduldig auf.

„Nett? Nein, der bestimmt nicht. Außer du würdest Nagi Naoe nett finden...", murmelte er mit verzerrtem Gesicht. Ich schluckte, armer Omi, ein Schwarz in seiner Klasse.

„Oh je, du kannst einem ja richtig leid tun, wie hat er auf dich reagiert?"

„Er hat mich nur kalt angesehen. Ich war wirklich froh, dass es Gott wohl wenigstens etwas mit mir gut meinte, da sie ihn nicht neben mich gesetzt hatte, obwohl neben mir frei war", seufzte Omi.

„Aber ein was wundert mich schon. Nagi ist doch, soweit ich weiß, 2 Jahre jünger, als du. Wie kann es dann sein, dass er in deine Klasse gekommen ist?", fragte ich verwundert. Omi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wette, der hat 2 Klassen übersprungen. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären und eigentlich ist das mir auch völlig egal!" Ich nickte zustimmend.

Tröstend nahm ich ihn in meine Arme.

„Er wird dir in der Schule schon nicht den Kopf abreisen", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Omi Angst vor Nagi hätte, doch fiel mir nichts besseres ein, was ich sagen könnte und irgendwie wollte ich meinen kleinen Omi, der wie ein jüngerer Bruder für mich war, aufmuntern. Ich spürte, wie Omi nickte.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Omi von mir und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Omi tat mir leid. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht, mit seinem Feind die gleiche Schule besuchen zu müssen und mit ihm in die selbe Klasse zu gehen. Augenblicklich kribbelte es erneut in meinem Bauch, bei den Gedanken an Schwarz. Was war nur mit mir los? Man hatte diese Gefühle doch nur, wenn man verliebt war und das war ich definitiv nicht und schon gar nicht in einen Schwarz. Vor meinem inneren Auge erschien Farfarello und ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. /Hilfe, wie kommt der jetzt in mein Gedächtnis, fragte ich mich verwirrt und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich hatte heute bestimmt schon zu viel Stress. So entschloss ich mich, mir ein warmes Bad zu gönnen. Mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet und frischen Klamotten, ging ich ins Bad und ließ das Wasser ein. Wohlig seufzend ließ ich mich ins Wasser gleiten, nachdem ich mich meiner Kleidung entledigt habe. Das heiße Wasser tat gut und ich entspannte mich vollkommen. Ich ließ meine Gedanken wandern, die irgendwie wieder den Weg zu Farfarello gefunden haben. Was sollte das? Schon wieder dieser kranke Typ, dem Schmerzen nichts ausmachten. /Aber schlecht gebaut war er nicht. Im Gegenteil, diesen Luxuskörper würde ich schon gerne mal... STOP! Oh mein Gott, Ken, spinnst du, solche Gedanken über Farfarello? Der hat bestimmt keinen geilen Körper und sein Hintern ist auch nicht verdammt knackig, dass ich gerne mal zupacken würde... und diese verführerischen Lippen... argh... was geht mit mir ab? Ich hatte wohl schon lange keinen geilen Sex mehr, dass ich schon solche verzweifelten Gedanken habe, über einen gewissen erotischen... Schwarz.../ Ich schüttelte wild meinen Kopf und tauchte für kurze Zeit unter. Es half, denn als ich wieder auftauchte, waren alle Gedanken an Farfarello weg, doch leider ein kleines Problemchen weiter unten da. Mein kleiner Freund war erwacht, und zuckte munter in die Höhe. Ich seufzte. Mir fehlte eindeutig Sex. Ich ließ meine Hand tiefer gleiten. Vorsichtig umschloss ich meine Erektion und streichelte sie sanft. Keuchend lehnte ich mich zurück, legte meinen Kopf auf den Wannenrand und gab mich vollkommen den Gefühlen hin. Mein Daumen glitt über meine Eichel, massierte sie fordernd. In Gedanken malte ich mir einen heißen Typen aus, der irgendwie nach Farf aussah, doch war mir das in diesem Moment egal. Immer schneller pumpte ich mein Glied, dass immer steifer wurde. Ich strich mir mit der anderen Hand fordernd über meinen Körper. Aus meinem Keuchend wurde heftiges Stöhnen, doch musste ich mich zusammenreisen, da man mich vielleicht hören konnte. Schnell und fest rieb ich meinen Penis. Mit einem lautem Stöhnen kam ich heftig in meiner Hand. Atemlos lag ich da. Meine Augen waren geschlossen und meine Wangen sicher gerötet. Mir wurde gerade bewusst, was mich so heißt gemacht hatte, oder eher wer und wessen Namen ich gestöhnt habe. /Das kann's nicht geben... scheiß Farfarello.../ Seufzend erhob ich mich aus der Wanne und legte mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, während ich mich mit einem 2. abtrocknete. Ich glaube, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich beim Baden so durchdrehe, hätte ich es sicher gelassen. Doch irgendwie konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass ich mich etwas wohler fühlte. Woran lag das? Ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken und marschierte in mein Zimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es schon 16 Uhr war. Ich wollte gerade den Fernseher anschalten, als Aya in meinem Zimmer erschien.

„Ken, du bist mit dem Einkaufen dran...", sagte Aya. Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an, doch versuchte ich es erst gar nicht, mich davor zu drücken. Nickend zog ich mir Schuhe an und lief zum nächstbesten Supermarkt. Das dürfte ein langer Einkauf werden, da ich für eine ganze Woche einkaufen musste.

Nach 2 Stunden verließ ich mit 4 Einkaufsbeutel diesen gottverdammten Laden. Es war mittlerweile am Dämmern und in 1 Stunde würde es wohl dunkel sein. In weniger als 10 Minuten kam ich zuhause an. Rücksichtslos schmiss ich die Einkäufe auf den Küchentisch und begann damit, alles auszupacken. Als endlich alles verstaut war, ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer und schaute das Ende des Fußballspiels. Irgendwann war ich vor laufendem Fernseher eingeschlafen.

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und resignierte, dass der Fernseher noch lief. Ich schaltete ihn aus und zog mich bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Wohlig seufzend kuschelte ich mich in meine Decke und schlief erneut ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich verschwitzt auf. Meiner Latte nach zu urteilen, hatte ich einen verdammt heißen und feuchten Traum, der sich gerade erneut vor einen inneren Augen abspielte. Ich hatte geträumt, dass ich Farf in einer verlassenen Scheune begegnet bin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, liefen wir aufeinander zu und küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Nach und nach zogen wir uns aus und irgendwann war er in mich eingedrungen und nahm mich hart und leidenschaftlich, wie ich es gerne hatte. Ich war schon wieder wegen Farfarello erregt. Schnell schaffte ich mir Abhilfe und stand auf.

Nachdem ich mich geduscht hatte und fertig angezogen war, begab ich mich ins Wohnzimmer, um dort den Sportteil der Morgenzeitung zu lesen, die jeden Morgen vor der Haustür lag.

Es war kurz nach 8 und nur Aya war wach, der jedoch in der Küche seinen Morgenkaffee trank. Omi war schon in der Schule und Yohji schlief seinen Rausch aus, zumindest konnte ich damit wetten. Der Playboy hatte aber auch nichts besseres zu tun, als jeden Abend in irgend eine Disco zu gehen, eine Braut zu vögeln und sich zu besaufen, nur um gegen 3 erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen. Natürlich kam es schon öfters vor, dass Yohji eine seiner Bräute mit in sein Zimmer brachte und am nächsten Tag rauswarf. Bitte, wenn er mit so einem Leben zufrieden war, nur zu, war ja immerhin nicht meins. Ich persönlich stand nicht auf Frauen, dass wussten auch alle hier im Haus. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass sie mich freundlich angelacht haben, aber rausgewurfen haben sie mich auch nicht. Nur Yohji meinte, ich sollte ihn ja in Frieden lassen. Nichts lieber als das. Er war eh nicht mein Typ. Ich stand eher auf einen gut gebauten Körper, mit Narben, weißen Haaren und wunderbaren goldene Augen. Schmerzhaft wurde mir klar, dass diese Beschreibung 100 auf Farfarello passte und ich überlegte schon krampfhaft, ob ich nicht doch einen Psychologen aufsuchen sollte. Krampfhaft versuchte ich, die Zeitung zu lesen, doch wollte es mir nicht so recht gelingen, da sich immer wieder ein hübscher Mann in meinen Kopf schlich. Ich war gerade dabei, meinen Kopf heftig zu schütteln, als ich Ayas Räuspern vernahm. Erschrocken hielt ich inne und schaute ihn verlegen an.

„Oh, Guten Morgen, Aya...", begrüßte ich ihn, meine Wangen gerötet. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen, was er über mich dachte. Psychologische Behandlung oder doch Gummizelle...

„Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du nachher noch einmal alleine im Laden arbeiten musst, da ich wieder ins Krankenhaus gehe. Ich werde dich aber nach einer Stunde ablösen." Er verschwand wieder und kurze Zeit später hörte ich die Tür zuschlagen. Ich seufzte. Womit hatte ich das eigentlich verdient? Aber etwas Ablenkung würde mir gut tun.

Leider war nicht viel Betrieb, um mich abzulenken, da es noch echt früh war und die Schulmädchen erst ab Mittag eintrafen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir jemals die Hühner herwünschen würde. Ich war gerade dabei, ein paar Blumen zu gießen, als die Glocke klingelte, die sich über der Tür befand und jedes Mal ertönte, wenn jemand rein oder raus ging. Ich drehte mich langsam um und sprach meinen Begrüßungssatz, der mir schon bis zum Hals raushing.

„Guten Tag, was darf's..." Der Rest des Satzes blieb mir förmlich im Hals stecken, als ich sah, wer den Laden betreten hatte.

„Farfarello, was willst du hier?", zischte ich kalt. Doch konnte ich das Kribbeln nicht unterdrücken. Farfarello musterte mich eingehend.

„Was wohl, Blumen kaufen. Das hier ist doch ein Blumenladen, oder?", antwortete er dann grinsend. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Was bitte, wollte ein Schwarz im Blumenladen von Weiß? Sie wohnten nicht im selben Stadtviertel und selbst wenn er gerade in der Nähe war, gab es genug andere.

„Sicher, was für welche sollen es denn sein?", fragte ich so neutral, wie möglich.

Auch wenn ich nicht über Farfarellos erscheinen erfreut war, oder doch? Jedenfalls musste ich ihn wie jeden anderen Kunden auch behandeln, was bei einem Feind ziemlich schwer war.

„Ein einfacher Strauß Blumen reicht mir vollkommen. Mir ist egal, welche Art, obwohl du mir bedeutend lieber wärst...", schnurrte er. Mir liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Was sollte das? Hatte Farfarello gerade wirklich mit mir... geflirtet? Ich konnte ihn nur perplex anstarren. Mein Herz hüpfte freudig in meiner Brust.

„Ok, kommt sofort...", murmelte ich und suchte rasch nach ein paar schönen Blumen. Ich drückte ihm den schönsten Strauß in die Hand und nannte ihn den Preis. Irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum ich ihn nur die Hälfte des eigentlichen Preises genannt hatte.

„Oh, für mich? Wie lieb von dir...", hauchte er grinsend und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf meine Wange. Ich starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an. In mir bebte alles und meine Gedanken waren mehr, als durcheinander. Farfarello drückte mir einen Geldschein in die Hand und verließ pfeifend den Laden. In der einen Hand den Geldschein und die andere meine Wange haltend, stand ich einfach nur da und starrte an die Stelle, wo bis kurz vor einer Minute noch Farfarello stand. /Seine Lippen... so weich.../ Mehr konnte ich nicht denken. Ich stand bestimmt noch 10 Minuten so da. Doch plötzlich kam Aya in den Laden und schaute mich schief an. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf und grinste ihn verlegen an. Schnell ging ich zur Kasse und legte den Geldschein rein. Die Schürze schmiss ich auf die Theke und rannte in mein Zimmer. Seufzend schmiss ich mich auf mein Bett und dachte nach. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, Farfarello stand vor einer Viertelstunde im Laden und hatte mir einen Kuss auf meine Wange verpasst. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn anbrüllen müssen oder am Besten gleich killen aber stadessen stand ich einfach nur da und starrte vor mich hin. Dazu kam noch dieses Glücksgefühl und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Doch allmählich dämmerte es mir und die Wahrheit passte mir absolut nicht. /Ich kann mich doch nicht in ihn verliebt haben! Das ist unmöglich... nein... nein... nein/ innerlich schrie ich auf. Wütend biss ich in mein Kissen und schlug darauf ein. Keuchend hielt ich inne. Das würde Farf mir büßen, da war ich mir sicher. /Aber diese weichen Lippen... herrlich. Wie wäre es wohl, wenn... wahhhhh der Kerl macht mich total verrückt./ Ich brauchte eine Ablenkung und das schleunigst. Also tat ich einfach was, was ich sonst nie tat. Aufräumen. Mein Zimmer sah eh aus, wie im Saustall, dem würde das sicher gut bekommen. Ich putzte jede noch so kleine Ecke und räumte alles ordentlich ein. Als mein Zimmer so sauber war, dass man auf dem Boden hätte essen können, war ich zufrieden. Doch meine Gedanken an Farf wollten nicht verschwinden. So entschloss ich mich, die Küche auch noch zu putzen.

Am Ende des Tages glänzte das ganze Haus von oben bis unten. Aya staunte nicht schlecht, als er durch die Räume lief.

„Ken, was ist mit dir los?", fragte er, als er in mein Zimmer kam. Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Was soll denn los sein?"

„Du hast bislang noch nie etwas freiwillig aufgeräumt und auf Einmal schrubbst du das ganze Haus", erklärte er und schaute mich zweifelnd an. Ach das meinte er. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich den antworten? ´Ach so, das liegt daran, dass ich meine schmutzigen Gedanken an einen gewissen Schwarz nicht vertreiben kann und wollte es mit putzen versuchen. Aya würde mich im hohen Bogen aus dem Koneko werfen.

„Es ist ehrlich nichts. Mir war bloß langweilig und um mich zu beschäftigen, habe ich eben alles sauber gemacht", versuchte ich so überzeugend, wie möglich. Aya sah mich prüfend an und ging wieder aus meinem Zimmer. Wie dünn die Lüge war, war mir klar. Aya wusste, dass ich bei Langeweile Fußball spielte, egal bei welchem Wetter. Es gab nichts, was ich lieber tat, als Fußball spielen. /Und an süße Farfarellos denken... ich. dreh. durch./ Wütend stand ich auf, schnappte mir meinen Fußball und stürmte in den naheliegenden Park. Wie ein Irrer rannte ich über die Wiese und kickte den Ball hart vor mich her. Die Sonne ging unter, doch ich hörte nicht auf, zu spielen. Meine schweißnasse Haut glänzte im Schein der Sonne. Als es schon längst Dunkel war und nur eine schwache Laterne die Wiese beleuchtete, ließ ich mich keuchend auf der Wiese sinken. Alle 4 von mir gestreckt lag ich da.

Ich bemerkte nicht die Person, die mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und mir allmählich näher kam. Plötzlich spürte ich ein schweres Gewicht auf meinen Hüften und 2 Hände, die meine über meinem Kopf festhielten. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und starrte in 2 goldschimmernde Augen. Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, dass hier alles zu realisieren, da ich sofort 2 warme, weiche Lippen auf meinen spürte. Ohne nachzudenken, schloss ich meine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss in all der Leidenschaft, die man mir entgegenbrachte. Eine heiße Zunge, strich über meine Lippen und forderte um Einlass. Zaghaft öffnete ich meine und ließ die wilde Zunge passieren. Das es Farfarello war, der mich hier gerade heiß küsste, wusste ich, da es nur einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der so wunderschöne Augen hatte. Die alarmierende Stimme in meine Hinterkopf überhörte ich, da dieses Gefühl, dass Farf auslöste viel zu schön war, um jetzt abzubrechen. Farf ließ meine Hände los und strich an meinen Seiten entlang. Ich schlang meine Arme um Farfs Nacken und zog ihn noch näher an meinen Körper, bis er auf mir lag. Unsere Zungen fochten wild miteinander. Dieser Kuss erregte mich mehr, als jeder andere, den ich je bekommen hatte. Schmerzhaft drückte meine Erregung an seine Schenkel. Ich spürte seine Hände, die unter mein nassgeschwitztes Shirt fuhren. Sanft liebkoste er meine Haut und zwirbelte verspielt meine Brustwarzen. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und hielt mich verzweifelt an seinen Schultern fest. Keuchend lösten wir uns. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und erblickte sofort Farfarello, der mich lüstern musterte. Er lächelte mich an und dieses Lächeln ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beugte er sich wieder runter und knabberte an meinem Hals.

Ich streckte meinen Kopf genüsslich nach hinten und seufzte erregt. Seine Hände zogen mein T-Shirt über meinen Kopf. Er musterte mich genau und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen.

Meine Hände fuhren nun unter sein enges Sweatshirt und streichelten sachte seine Haut. Sie war so weich, fast zu weich, für einen Mann. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und streckte sich meinen Händen entgegen. Langsam zog ich ihm das Shirt über den Kopf. Ich beugte mich weiter vor, sodass ich ihn mit der Zunge Liebkosen konnte. Ich leckte über seine Brustwarzen, die sich verhärteten. Seine Hände nestelten an meiner Hose und strichen sie langsam über meine Beine. Nun lag ich nur noch mit einer Boxershorts und einem mehr als schmerzhaft erregtem Glied vor ihm. Doch das sollte ich bald ändern. Schnell zog er mir auch noch mein letztes Kleidungsstück vom Körper. Federleicht strich er über meinen Körper und berührte, wie zufällig meine Erektion. Ich stöhnte ungeduldig, wollte, dass er mich endlich berührte, wo ich es am nötigsten brauchte. Seine Hände umschlossen mein Glied und massierten es sanft. Sofort stieß ich in die Warmen Hände, keuchte wild. Wild küsste er mich, bevor er sich über meine Erektion beugte und sie langsam in den Mund nahm. Seine Zunge strich über meine Eichel und ich musste mich zusammenreisen, um nicht in diese wundervolle, warme Mundhöhle zu stoßen. Er nahm mich fast vollständig auf und leckte über die gesamte Länge. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und kam laut stöhnend in seinem Mund. Er ließ schmatzend von mir ab und grinste mich an. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen grinste ich zurück. Er zog sich seine Hose aus und kniete sich vor mich. Ich dachte schon, er würde unvorbereitet in mich eindringen, als ich jedoch seine Finger spürte, die mich weiteten. Als er die Prostata streifte, zuckte ich den Fingern entgegen.

„Nun... mach schon", wimmerte ich. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, zog seine Finger raus und drag mit einem kräftigem Stoß in mich ein. Wir stöhnten gleichzeitig. Er hielt inne, damit ich mich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, doch ich wollte nicht warten, sondern wollte, dass er mich kräftig fickte.

„Oh Gott... Jetzt fick mich endlich...", stöhnte ich ungeduldig. Er nahm mich wild und bei jedem Stoß traf er meine Prostata. Ich hob mein Becken an, damit er tiefer eindringen konnte. Lange würde ich das nicht aushalten, da war ich mir sicher. Wir schrieen beide vor Lust und Erregung. Als er im Takt der Stöße mein Glied pumpte, kam ich mit seinen Namen auf meinen Lippen in seiner Hand. Es folgten eins- zwei Stöße, bis auch Farf heftig in mir kam. Er zog sich aus mir zurück und legte sich neben mich. Keuchend lagen wir da.

„Oh man, dass war einfach sagenhaft...", flüsterte ich atemlos, aber glücklich. Farfarello schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Doch als ich wieder etwas klare Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde mir klar, was hier gerade geschehen war. Entsetzt sprang ich auf. Farfarello schaute fragend zu mir hoch und ich konnte ihn nur unglaublich anstarren. Ich hatte eben den mit Abstand geilsten Sex, seit ich lebte, doch das mit meinem größten Feind überhaupt. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen und eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über meine Wange. Farfarello stand nun ebenfalls auf und strich mir die Träne weg.

Für Farfarello war es bestimmt nur ein One-Night-stand und dies lies mich traurig stimmen. Wortlos zog ich mich an und wollte schon gehen, als Farf mich am Arm hielt.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?", fragte er sanft. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Nachhause, wohin denn sonst?", antwortete ich kühl. Ich wollte nicht, dass es für ihn nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis war, denn ich hatte mich ernsthaft verliebt, dass ist mir klar geworden. Wieder liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht und er nahm mich in seine Arme. Haltlos und verzweifelt kuschelte ich mich an ihn, was soll's, ich würde schon damit fertig werden, irgendwie.

„Hey, nicht weinen, es gibt doch gar keinen Grund dazu", versuchte er mich zu trösten. Dieser sanfte Unterton versetzte mir noch mehr Stiche in mein Herz.

„War ich so schlecht, dass du deswegen gleich heulen musst?", fragte er mich schmunzelnd. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wollte mich losreisen, doch er ließ mich nicht gehen.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte er weiter. Ich konnte es ihm unmöglich sagen. Verdammt, wieso lies er mich nicht einfach gehen, wenn ich wollte? Wieso musste er mir das jetzt auch noch antun?

„Ken, wenn du denkst, dass du nur ein One-Night-Stand warst, kann ich dich beruhigen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Diese Worte ließen mich aufschauen. Mir stockte der Atem. Er lächelte mich mit so einer Wärme an, so verliebt. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

„Also ist es das, was dich bewegt, richtig?" Ich nickte vorsichtig und hoffte, dass jetzt das kam, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünschte. Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Kuss war anders, als die anderen. Voller Zärtlichkeit, voller Liebe.

„Ich liebe dich, ich will nicht, dass dies das erste und letzte Mal war", flüsterte er dann und umarmte mich verzweifelt. Mein Herz raste, schlug Purzelbäume und ich strahlte über mein ganzes Gesicht.

„Ehrlich?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Farf nickte.

„Ja, ehrlich. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich." Überglücklich umarmte ich ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Farf. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass es nur einmalig für dich sein würde. Bitte, lass mich nie wieder los", flehte ich. Mir war es egal, dass Farfarello einer von Schwarz war und das wir Feinde waren. Es zählte nur unsere erwiderte Liebe, die mich zum glücklichsten Mensch auf der Erde machte. Endlich habe ich Glück in meinem Leben und meine wahre Liebe entdeckt.

„Ich habe so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, da werde ich dich doch nicht mehr los lassen", sagte er grinsend. Ich grinste ebenfalls. Ich könnte die Welt umarmen. Glücklich küssten wir uns.

Seit diesem Tag an, trafen wir uns fast Täglich, jedoch heimlich. Irgendwann würden wir es dem Rest sagen, aber zuerst wollten wir unsere Zeit für uns und falls man uns nicht akzeptieren würde, würden wir zusammen abhauen, denn nichts und niemand konnte uns mehr trennen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Farfarellos 2. Auge gar nicht beschädigt war, sondern er die Augenklappe nur trug, damit er unheimlich wirkte. Nur in meiner Gegenwart, nahm er sie ab, da niemand, außer mir, sein kleines Geheimnis erfahren sollte.

Ende


End file.
